


Sharpie Marks

by ahhelga



Series: A Name of My Own [1]
Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name on my skin is the reason for my existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpie Marks

**Author's Note:**

> ha haha hahahahahha something's wrong with me. i'm having a party of one with my Sid/Andy obsession and i cannot stop writing (or doodling) but thank you for reading and viewing anyway. this is the first part of a short series that i hope i'll finish alongside my other Toy Story fic.
> 
> the drawing is done by me. lol i have no sense of anatomy

It starts when Sid is absentmindedly doodling. He's content, content in a way that would have made him squirm when he was younger and not used to feeling welcomed. He has Andy to thank for that.

Andy, who seems quite content too as he lays his head on Sid's shoulder, is making running commentary on some dumb Japanese movie and Sid simply hums in response, not really paying attention. It's peaceful as Andy watches and Sid draws on some junk mail. 

He's got skulls and swords on paper, but the Sharpie ink is starting to bleed through and he knows his boyfriend would be hurt that Sid carelessly stained the side table he got as a gift from Sid last Christmas. So he shifts his attention from the mail to his left hand.

He's already got a sleeve starting up, so when he starts drawing below it, the drawings just blend in with the tattoos. He thoughtlessly writes Andy's name at the back of his wrist in crappy scrawl. 

Suddenly Sid is aware that Andy has completely stiffened, and that he's long stopped running his mouth about the movie. 

"What's up?" his mouth feels dry, automatically thinking he did something wrong - but, he knows he should stop thinking that way. They've talked about these insecurities at length.

The concentration Andy has on Sid's wrist worries him. Conscious and uncomfortable with this sudden attention, Sid covers up the name he wrote with his right hand.

"Uh, your name, sorr--" he begins, but Andy cuts him off by grabbing Sid's shirt collar and bringing him in for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss.

Sid easily falls into it, dazed by the sudden reaction. Their kiss gets more heated quickly, and eventually it leads them to dirtying up the couch; since the beginning, they've always been at it like bunnies, so it should be nothing new, but every time Sid is amazed at the new lengths they could go or how much trust Andy gives him with his body. 

After they come down from their high, Andy is half laying on top of Sid, half falling off the narrow couch, but Sid keeps a strong arm tight around his boyfriend so that they both know he's not going to actually fall. His other arm is being fondled as Andy traces his fingertips along his tattoos until finally they rest on the slightly smeared handwriting of his name.

Sid wants to make a joke of it, how he didn't realize Andy had a kink, but he's struck by the awe in those beautiful blue eyes.

"For a long time I--" Andy stops himself. He instead clasps Sid's wrist and puts their hands over Sid's heart. "I love you so much," he says instead.

They don't say the words often, so the reminder seems more important now. 

The two men lay there for the rest of their lazy Sunday, with Sid clutching onto Andy and Andy caressing Sid, Japanese movies buzzing in the background, not that they really noticed.


End file.
